The Outlaws
The Outlaws First spotted in March of 2004, this lively young group was the first to be studied and fully habituated by the TKR researchers. Named for their notoriously aggressive (not to mention brave) behavior, The Outlaws were a joy to watch and before they dissolved their ranks in 2012, had become one of the reserve’s favorite study groups. Before coming to an end in September with the last member immigrating into Camazi, The Outlaws were last recorded as a fourteen member strong mob – with a total of nine female and six male animals. Read below for all of Outlaw’s amazing members and what happened to them. Founding the mob With the then recent expansion, TKR, onto the list of sanctuaries ran by the John David company, we just knew that we couldn't possibly pass up the chance to study Africa's wildlife - so when TKR asked us to come down and study the local meerkat populations, we simply couldn't refuse! When the TKR tour groups spotted their first meerkat group in 1995, it was hurriedly decided that if we found them, they would be the first habituated group in the park. When first found, The Outlaws were a budding young group of nine - five female and four male animals, who's dominant male, Kgosi was notoriously aggressive. Foolishly brave, Kgosi wouldn't hesitate to charge full force at you, the small group, more or less, following eagerly behind. In the first few weeks of the habituation process, not only had Kgosi singly-pawed led an attack against a stray jackal, but had repeatedly war danced and even attacked the ankles of the researchers. It was with this unusually feisty behavior that the group was called The Outlaws, and the growing new group began to be recorded. Dominance History When found, Kgosi (VO3478), the big red-furred male was undoubtedly the leader of this gang. With the exception of a skittish subordinate, all members followed him without question, and would happily war dance towards an adult Kalahari Lion if he ordered it so. However, the red male's better half proved more difficult to figure out. With three different females initiating the daily feedings, it wasn't immediately clear on Kgosi's partner, but after a rather vicious attack, it became clear that the red female, Bontle (VO3479) was the lead lady herself. Bontle was ran over in February 1997, leaving three members and her daughter vying for the position. In the end, however, it was Sekgala (VO3595) that would take her place. Three years later, in 2000, Kgosi would die from disease, leaving Moloko (VO3480) to his place. However, shortly after, both Sekgala and Moloko would die from disease, taking several members with them and leaving their group at an all-time low. After disease had struck down the majority of the healthy population, natal female Darling (VO89456) was able to rise to power after a small collision of rovers immigrated into the group, leaving the ex-rover Jukebox (VW023456) as her partner. In a single month, however, Jukebox was quickly displaced by fellow immigrant Washington (VW023457). Predated in 2001, Young (VO3578) was quick to rise to power, and a late subordinate pup, Maple (VO78956), soon displaced Darling a few months later. In 2004 Maple was predated and replaced by natal female Lerato (VO23458), which caused dominant male Young to disperse for a roving lifestyle. Swift (VW103456), a male immigrant, soon replaced Young at Lerato's side. However, Swift was... swiftly displaced by brother Duke (VW12987), who was then chased out by natal male Botshelo (VO58934). In 2005, Lerato was predated and the group went through a series of dominance changes from Marea (VO45682), Tulip (VO98234), Beza (VW098223), who each lasted a month to a couple of weeks, to finally long lasting dominant female, Light (VO68336). Botshelo, too, was displaced with Gofaone (VO3450) and Mothusi (VO093445) replacing him, but each displaced soon after with rover Sloth (VR02258), who would serve at Light's side until the day of her death. Light would die in the 25th of may, 2009, of which is presumed to be natural causes. Darling grandpup Sheila (VO37892) would come to replace her, with dedicated Sloth acting as Dominant male until the year 2011, when he would be struck down by old age. Thato (VO454770) would replace him, but both Sheila and Thato would eventually be struck with TB, which would leave The Outlaws devastated, and marking Thato and Sheila as its last dominants. The Members A record of every animal that has ever been a part of The Outlaws. Name - ID number - age when last seen - gender - COD/reason for leaving .'' ''' The founding Fathers '' Kgosi - VO3478 - 8 years - male - disease Bontle - VO33479 - 5 years - female - ran over Moloko - VO3480 - 81/2 years - male - disease Motsumi - VO3481 - 4 years - female - dispersed to form Toswanga. Dipuo - VO3482 - six years - female - natural causes Kagiso - VO3483 - 3 years - female - evicted / disappeared Otsile - VO3484 - 5 years - male - disease Sekgala - VO3595 - 9 years - female - disease Tsietsi - VO3590 - 2 years - male - predated . '' The second gen: The Dominant's Spawn '' ''Bontle x Kgosi'' Naledi - VO3575 - 2 years - female - dispersed to form Toswanga. Pitsi - VO3576 - 2 years - female - dispersed to form Toswanga. Letlapa - VO3577 - 1 year - male - predated Young - VO3578 - 9 years - male - dispersed, became rover Rosa - VO3589 - 4 months - female - dispersed to form Toswanga. N/a - VO3592 - 1 week - unknown - unknwon Lesedi - VO3593 - 7 years - female - natural causes Poppy - VO3594 - 4 years - female - disease Paseka - VO3596 - 4 years - male - disease N/a - N/a - 0 days - unknown - stillborn N/a - N/a - 0 days - unknown - stillborn George - VO3790 - 3 months - male - predated Gilligain - VO3810 - 5 years - male - went roving, never came back Duckie - VO3820 - 7 years - male - snake bite . '''Sekgala x Kgosi Neo - VO3610 - 3 years - male - disease Reaotlotla - VO3620 - 3 years - male - disease Darling - VO3630 - 4 years - female - evicted by Maple Jewel - VO3640 - 3 years - female - disease Onyx - VO3650 - 3 years - female - disease Justin - VO3660 - 2 years - male - went roving, never came back n/a - VO3670 - 3 weeks - unknown - killed in burrow raid n/a - VO3680 - 3 weeks - unknown - killed in burrow raid n/a - vo3690 - 3 weeks - unknown - killed in burrow raid Willow - VO3710 - 5 years - female - natural causes Junction - VO3720 - 2 years - female - disease Dory - VO3730 - 2 years - female - evicted Orange cake - VO3740 - 4 years - female - predated Flyby - VO3750 - 1 year - male - disease Sandy - VO3760 - 1 year - female - disease Bucket - VO3769 - 1 year - male - disease Yule - VO3770 - 1 year - male - disease .'' '''Sekgala x Moloko' Opelong - VO3585 - 6 years - female - natural causes Summit's gain - VO3588 - 4 years - male - went roving, never came back N/a - VO3780 - 5 weeks - unknown - disease N/a - VO3785 - 5 weeks - unknown - disease N/a - VO3788 - 5 weeks - unknown - disease .'' ''' The second gen: The Subordinate's pups '' '''Dipuo x unknown N/a - VO3579 - 0 days - unknown - eaten by Bontle N/a - VO3580 - 0 days - unknown - eaten by Bontle .'' '''Kagiso x unknown' Sugarcube - VO3815 - 4 years - female - disease N/a - n/a - 0 days - unknown - stillborn N/a - n/a - 0 days - unknown - stillborn Beef jerky - VO3820 - 4 years - male - disease Quebec - VO3830 - 6 years - male - natural causes .'' ''' The Third gen: The Dominant's Spawn '' '''Darling x Jukebox Dusty - VO3845 - 5 years - male - natural causes .'' '''Darling x Washington' Sparkle - VO3850 - 4 years - female - evicted Itembe - VO3860 -9 years - female - natural causes Sequel - VO3870 - 2 years - male - immigrated into The Embers Lulana - VO3880 - 7 years - female - natural causes N/a - VO3890 - 4 weeks - unknown - predated Solo - VO3910 - 8 weeks - male - predated .'' '''Darling x Young' Cowboy - VO3920 - 10 years - male - natural causes WIP WIP Their Rivals The Dissolve of The Outlaws History Timeline March, 1995 - ''Began the study and habituation process, with the aggressive male Kgosi the dominant male, dominant female unknown. Over the next two weeks, The Outlaws is named, recorded as a nine member strong group, and dominate female Bontle established. Established male Tsietsi is predated, both females Bontle and Dipuo appear pregnant.'' June, 1995 - ''Bontle births four pups, Dipuo births two, but they are eaten by Bontle in the hour. '' July, 1995 -''' Bontle's pups are named Naledi, Pitsi, Young and Letlapa. Kagiso pregnant. '''August, 1995 - ''Sekgala pregnant by Moloko and Bontle pregnant, gives birth to premature pups - only one survives.'' 'September, 1995 -' Kagiso births five, two are stillborn and eaten by Kagiso. Bontle pup named Rosa. 'October, 1995 - '''Kagiso pups named Sugercube, Beef Jerky and Quebec. Sekgala births two. Bontle pregnant. Kagiso pregnant. Kagiso is evicted, and repeatedly chased off by Bontle and the other females. '''November, 1995 - '''Kagiso has dissappeared, Sekgala's pups named Opelong and Summit's gain. '''December, 1995 - '''Bontle births three. Otsile dies suddenly of suspected disease. Naledi pregnant and evicted, but disperses with sisters Pitsi, Rosa and brother Young to form Toswanga. '''January, 1996 - '''Bontle pups named Lesedi, Poppy and Paseka. Natal male Young returns after being pushed out by immigrating males. '''February '